


Behind the Photo: Haruki's Hair

by omochatiger



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omochatiger/pseuds/omochatiger
Summary: This ficlet is in collaboration with @viozeven (twitter/instagram) for the Given instagram (@_given_info) they are so brilliantly illustrating and I am writing little blurbs for!Please give it a follow and show Vio and Given your support!The link to the post is below!https://www.instagram.com/p/B21sOHuCWpI/?igshid=1ct2wtqr283t4





	Behind the Photo: Haruki's Hair

“Do you think you’ll ever cut it?” Akihiko’s question floats in the silence that lingers between them mixing with the white ribbons of smoke that rise from the tips of their cigarettes.

The evening is brisk, a nice change from the humidity that arrives with the sun and stretches on through the late afternoon. From the open doorway to the left of the wall they’re leaning on the smell of cooking meats wafts out onto the street. Their tummies growl in unison. Inside, Uenoyama and Mafuyu busy themselves with grilling, sneaking bites while waiting for Haruki and Akihiko to return. 

“I’m not really sure,” Haruki gives a noncommittal shrug. He reaches for a strand, twisting it around his pointer finger, “It’s hard remembering what it was like before this.”

But he remembers, he remembers clear as day. The scene repeats itself over and over in his head: the classroom with its auditorium seating, the sunny day, the inexplicable pull Haruki felt the minute he realized who it was that had occupied the seat beside him. How easily it was that love had made its way into his heart! The cheesy romcoms that were his guilty pleasure were right; love at first sight did exist.

While some girls in class had begun to cut their hair as a consequence of heartbreak Haruki’s continued to grow longer and longer. It was his lucky charm, he decided early on, and a symbol of his commitment to an unwavering, one sided love. If he couldn’t be with Akihiko being close to him was good enough.

“It suits you,” Akihiko says, “I don’t really remember what my face looked like before I started piercing it either.”

“Kinder, maybe?” Haruki suggests with a smile. He tries to picture Akihiko's face without its decorations, forming a picture frame with his fingers that centers on the drummer.

"Knock it off, "Akihiko snorts, bumping their shoulders together, “I know for a fact that bad boys have all the fun.”

Haruki rolls his eyes, from his throat a quiet laugh bubbles up and spills over, “You playboy, I feel sorry for all the girls that have cut their hair for you. Think of the numbers? There are probably thousands by now!”

The cherry of Akihiko’s cigarette glows bright red when he inhales. He exhales with a deep chuckle, waving the smoke away with his hand, "You know, I wouldn't doubt that."

Haruki's smile falters, a split second change that he's quick to hide, "I think the food should be ready by now. Are you?"

"Yeah, let's head back." 

❧

They eat their fill like ravenous beasts with quick reflexes and glowing eyes, reaching for morsel after morsel of the meat piled onto the large serving platter sitting at the middle of their table. When it's all over their stomachs are full to bursting. Haruki leans back in his chair, rubbing his rounded belly. Akihiko chugs the last of his many beers. While Mafuyu supports a lethargic Uenoyama who's head keeps bobbing forward and back when realizes he’s falling asleep.

"I think it might be a good time to take Uenoyama-kun home," Mafuyu suggests.

"Will you be okay taking him by yourself?" Haruki asks, looking from one boy to the other with concern.

Mafuyu nods confidently, "It won't be any trouble."

"Before we go I gotta take a leak," Akihiko interrupts. He stands up to leave but pauses, distracted by the golden cascade of hair that slides down Haruki's back. Without thought he reaches out, taking a handful between his fingers. Mafuyu stares at him just as the shutter noise of his camera's phone goes off.

"A-Akihiko..!" Haruki startles, twisting his body to gaze with wide eyes at the drummer. A deep flush runs across, his mouth sitting open in an expression of surprise.

"For the fans,” Akihiko says cheekily.

“You…!”

After the bill is paid they say their goodbyes and head their separate ways. Mafuyu and Uenoyama to the east, Haruki and Akihiko to the west. The night is quiet and still, overhead stars twinkle in the distance like fireflies.

“This is where I head off,” Akihiko motions to the parking lot where his bike sits.

Haruki offers an acknowledging nod. “See you tomorrow?”

“Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to follow Via too @viozeven (twitter/instagram) to show them your support! They're the muscle of this team up, I am but a lowly potato.
> 
> If you are interested in following my shenanigans feel free to come find me on twitter @omochatiger!


End file.
